Burden You Not
by LucenteFaith-chan
Summary: Team Natsu went on a mission. Natsu, Erza, and Gray just barely got out with their lives. Lucy blames herself for their wounds and decides to quit, never wanting to be the cause of their pain ever again. What will happed to the blonde mage ? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is, just like promised. The remake of... Burden You Not! If you haven't already, check out my first fanfic: Wolf Spirits. Anyways... ON WITH MY STORY**

**Disclaimer: These things really harsh on my mellow, but... I have to say it : I don't own Fairy Tail... Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

The rays of the morning sun shone through the infirmary's windows where four bodies lay. A closed set of eyes twitched, scrunching up the blonde's face, before opening.

**~ Lucy's P.O.V ~**

I opened my eyes and moved my head to the side. Even though my eyesight was blurry, I could make out the three bodies lying in different beds beside me. I sat up, my movements were stiff and my body ached as if I had been crushed by Taurus.

Despite my body's protests, I got up and made my way to the infirmary door. My eyesight becoming clearer with each step. I descended the stairs and headed for the bar. Mira looked up as I sat down,

"Ah, Lucy. How are you feeling?" She asked, a timid smile on her face and worry shining in her eyes, reminded me of the horrible occurrences that haunted my mind since I woke up.

"Do you really need to ask?" Her small smile vanished as a nervous one replaced it.

"I-It's okay Lucy... It's going to be f-fine." I looked at her and tilted my head to the side, my eyes narrowed_. _How could she possibly say that?!

"No it's not Mira. It's not '_okay'. _It's not going to be '_fine'! _" I snapped. How could she possibly say that?! Mira took a step back, her eyes wide at my outburst.

"They're up there," I pointed upwards to the infirmary, where I was just moments ago, where they lay, still unconscious, with wounds far worse than mine,

"Like _that_, because of _me!_" I finished, my breath coming out in pants, my eyes were wide and filled with guilt, regret, and sadness.

A teardrop splattered against the counter, I hadn't even noticed the tears that were streaming down my face, as if they couldn't get away from me fast enough. My father's words rang in my ears, loud and clear, like he was right beside me as he told me to stop being a burden to others. _Burden to others... Burden others... Burden... _His words repeated over and over, like a broken record.

"Lucy..." Mira breathed out, her face full of sympathy. I turned away from her, my bangs covering my eyes in a shadow, I don't want her pity.

"You know that's not true. It wasn't yo-"

"Anyways," I cleared my throat, cutting her off, "Is master in? I need to speak to him." I glanced back at her. She frowned,

"Yeah... He's... In his office. Just knock before you enter." She hesitated and looked like she wanted to say something else.

"Thanks." I walked back up the stairs, passed the infirmary, to the oak doors to the Master's office, and knocked.

"Come in." I opened the door and entered, making sure it was shut. Master glanced up from the pile of work on his desk and smiled.

"Lucy," he set down his pen and clasped his hands, "what can I do for you my child." I took a deep breath and moved closer to the desk.

"I would like to quit the guild." I said, my voice didn't waver or betray the nervousness in my heart. Master's eyes widened in shock and horror took over his facial features.

"Why Lucy? You can't be serious. Please, tell me this is just some cruel joke?" He pleaded, tears were forming at the corners of his eyes, I had to look away or else I may change my decision.

"Because... What happened to Team Natsu was my fault." He opened his mouth to interject but I wasn't done,

"Let me finish." He closed it and I proceeded, "If I had been stronger, they wouldn't be in there, so close to death." A fresh stream of tears flowed down my face,

"They're always protecting me, but when the time came for me to protect them," I took a deep breath,

"I failed." Realization hit me real hard. I knew I had failed, but saying it seemed to make it all the more real.

I wiped my eyes and decided to risk looking at Master. He was standing on his desk now, his hands no longer clasped, but in tiny fists, shaking at his sides, an incredulous look on his face.

"So what. You failed. It doesn't matter, you can't just give up and leave!" He shouted, I flinched at his tone but my gaze didn't move.

"Lucy, you're going to make mistakes. It's a part of growing up. It's a part of life." He stated, quieter than before.

"That may be, but if making mistakes, means risking the lives of my friends, I rather not. So I as I said before: I would like to quit the guild... _Please._" He frowned but nodded before motioning for my hand. I gave it to him and he sandwiched it between his. He closed his eyes and a gold light appeared around my hand, he let go and we watched as my pink Fairy Tail insignia disappeared in a trail of golden sparkles. I smiled a small smile and moved towards the small man I had grown to love over the years, and wrapped him ina hug. I could feel his small hands on my shoulders, and his warm tears. We stayed that way for a while before he pulled away,

"We'll, you better get going. I wish you the best, Lucy." He sniffled,

"Un." I smiled and wiped my tears away, before opening the doors. I glanced over my shoulder and smiled,

"See ya later Jiichan." I walked out the doors and listed to his sad sobs as I made my way to the front doors of the guild. Before walking out, I turned around and smiled,

"Ja ne!" I stepped out of the guild and continued forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo me again, just to let you know, at my school we're still in the midst of Final Exams and that stuff, so I most likely won't be able to update regularly. You've been forewarned. That being said, please don't abandon this story. \(^:^)/ **

**P.S : Shinai = no**

**Un = yes**

**Hime = princess**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail? Neither do I**

* * *

**~ Lucy's P.O.V ~**

I walked down the street to my apartment. My mind was screaming at me. One part of it was yelling, "_What in in the world is wrong with you?! Go back and beg for forgiveness!_", the second part was opposing part one and shouting, "_Don't go back! Keep on moving forward, you made the right decision!_", and finally, part three was shrieking, "_Am I the only one that realizes that... We have no fricking idea what to do now!?_".

I had already made up my mind, I can't go back. This is for their own good.

I opened the door to my apartment and flopped down onto my bed. I know that I need to leave before the Erza, Natsu, and Gray wake up to find me gone. So I need to pack and figure out where I'm going to go from here.

I reached for my keys and dangled them in front of me, moving them to the side 'til I found the ones I was looking for.

"Open the gate of the Maiden... Virgo!" A gold light appeared and the sound of chiming bells was loud and clear as my pink haired spirit traveled from the spirit world to stand in front of me.

"Punishment Hime?" A vein popped out of my head,

"Shinai!" I took a deep breath and continued,

"Do me a favor and pack all my clothes into my suitcases, please." She bowed and moved towards my wardrobe. "_Okay, now that that's taken care of..." _I thought to myself as I took hold of my next key.

"Open the gate of The Goat... Capricorn!" A gold light appears, once again, as well as the sound of chiming bells, the light receded and Capricorn stood, bowing slightly.

"How may I be of service, meh?" I smiled and beckoned for him to follow as I made my way to one of the bookshelves. I picked up a map from the geography section of the shelves and unrolled it.

"I need to leave, but I don't know where I should go..." I looked over my shoulder at Capricorn. He seemed to be thinking it over. We stood there for a while before he snapped out of his thoughts and pointed to a spot on the map.

"Here… You should go here." I looked at the spot he was pointing to and then looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why should I go to the middle of a forest?" He smiled,

"You'll see." I opened my mouth to ask another question when Virgo came over,

"Hime, the bags are packed. If that is all, I will take my leave." I nodded,

"Un. Arigatou." I smiled and turned back to Capricorn.

"We'll leave in three hours. Make sure you're ready by then." With that he disappeared. I stared at where Capricorn was just a minute before.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice." I mumbled to myself as I moved to the desk. I sat down and grabbed the quill, and started writing.

When I finished, I got up and made my way to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later I stepped out, wrapped in a towel, and got dressed in the clothes Virgo had set out before she left.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a burgundy shirt, knee-length faded denim shorts, and sandals. My hair was in a low pony tail and I wore light pink lip gloss. I know Capricorn would prefer this outfit, compared to the miniskirts and tight tops I usually favor.

DING DONG!

I turned round to see the devil himself standing behind me in his butler-like attire.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he moved for my bags. I looked around my apartment, I was going to miss this place. I turned back to Capricorn and nodded,

"Un." He stared back at me for a moment before turning and heading out the door. I followed him out, leaving the key and rent for the month outside the Land Lady's door, before continuing out.

"_This is my new beginning." _I thought and smiled to myself.


End file.
